Larry Delagardelle
Larry J. Delagardelle (Sept 26, 1945 - Sept 3, 2013) was born September 26, 1945 to Julius Delagardelle and Kathryn Weber in Waterloo, Iowa. He graduated from Don Bosco High School in 1963. He then went to work at John Deere Tractor Works for 39 years, retiring in 2002. Larry served in the U.S. Army reserves for 6 years in the 404 Signal Company during Vietnam War. He married Jackie O'Mara on October 25, 1980. Together they had four children: Shay, Jessica, Melissa, and Nellie Delagardelle. Larry died September 3, 2013 of cancer. Obituary DUNKERTON - Larry J. Delagardelle, 67 years old of rural Dunkerton, IA, passed on Tuesday, September 3, 2013 of Cancer. He was born September 26, 1945 in Waterloo, IA the son of Julius and Kathryn (Weber) Delagardelle. He graduated from Don Bosco High School in 1963 and went to work at John Deere Tractor Works retiring in 2002 after 39 years there. On October 25, 1980, he was united in marriage to the former Jacklyn Kay Goodrich. Larry served in the U.S. Army reserves for 6 years in the 404 Signal Company during Vietnam War. He farmed and was a breeder of purebred Simmental Cattle. He served on the Black Hawk County Extension Council and was a 4H Leader for many years. He was a member of the Iowa Cattlemen Association and was a board director for 6 years of the Iowa Simmental Board. He was a lifelong member of St. Francis Catholic Church (Barclay) serving on the Parish Council and a trustee of the cemetery. He was always involved in Don Bosco High School and served on the school board for a total of 12 years. He was also, a member of the Nugent-Demuth American Legion Post #714 and the Catholic Order of Foresters in Gilbertville. Mr. Delagardelle is survived by his wife, Jacklyn Delagardelle of Dunkerton; one son, Dr. M. Shay (Lani) O’Mara of Columbus, OH; three daughters, Jessica (Dan Giesinger) O’Mara of Des Moines, Melissa “Missy” (Nathan) Sanow of Gilbert, and Nellie O’Mara of Mason City; three granddaughters, Katherine, Elizabeth and Lia; his father, Julius Delagardelle of Gilbertville; Six sisters, Connie (Bill) Malvern of Waterloo, Janie (Charlie) Laipple of Cedar Falls, Diane (Jim) Frost of Waterloo, Judy (Larry) Elling of Janesville, Sandy (Gene) Etringer of Waterloo, and Deb (Mark) Thome of Gilbertville; one brother, Rick (Pam) Delagardelle of Grundy Center. He was preceded in death by his mother Kathryn and a brother, John. Funeral services will be 9:00 a.m. – Friday, September 6, 2013, at Immaculate Conception Catholic Church, Gilbertville, IA, with Fr. Henry P. Huber as Celebrant. Burial will be at St. Francis Catholic Cemetery – Barclay, rural Dunkerton, with Military Rites conducted by Nugent-Demuth American Legion Post #714 of Gilbertville. Visitation will be from 3:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. Thursday, September 5th at the White Funeral Home, Jesup, IA, where there will be a 4:00 p.m. Catholic Order of Foresters Rosary and a 6:00 p.m. Vigil Service. Visitation will continue for an hour before services Friday at the church. Memorials may be directed to the Don Bosco System. Category:Julius and Kathryn Delagardelle Family Category:Larry and Jackie Delagardelle Family